Straight from the horses mouth
by darroth42
Summary: How the ponies feel about the other ponies, relationship-wise. just a look into their thoughts during everyday life, nothing dramatic. i felt like trying my hand at some one-shots, and this seemed like a good way to start! review it and i might do better in the future, and i sure as heck will update faster.


Hey, it's my first POV fic, not to mention my first pony fic. All kinds of not-super-confident, but hey, that's never stopped me before. I'm mostly writing this because I'm a little broken, and I pair up everything I ever see with something else. Doctor who, psych, Smosh, teen titans, one piece, I even think boots sort of has a crush on Dora the explorer. (She's totally oblivious though.) That said, I've gotten into MLP FIM lately, and I think this fic would explain a bit of how i view their relationships. I hope to do one for all the ponies, but that might not happen. anyway, let's get started.

~Applejack POV~

Plant the hooves, rear up and buck. Gather the apples, move to the next tree. Plant the hooves, rear up and buck. Gather the apples, move to the next tree. Ah love this farm, I truly do, and nothing tastes quite like these apples are gonna, but Heavens to Betsy, it can get boring. Plant the hooves, rear up and buck, gather up the apples, move to the next tree. As usual, my mind wanders to other subjects, mah body switching to auto. Plant the hooves, rear up and buck, gather the apples, move to the next tree.

I wonder what my friends are up to right about now. Rainbow was easy to guess, ah've known her so long. It was around noon, so ah'd bet my bottom bit she was napping on a cloud somewhere, if she wasn't in a tree somewhere. Fluttershy, that was easy too, she'd be tendin' to her little critter friends at home. How a pony that timid could live that near the everfree forest, ah'll never know. Still, that pony was capable of quite a lot when it came to those animals of hers. Rarity, she'd be designing dresses or throwing some sorta fit, if she wasn't out flirting with potential customers. She's a good friend N' all, but she's awfully shameless about stuff like that. Pinkie pie was, ah let's say, less easy to guess at,I suppose, but ah reckon she'd be planning a party or baking a cake of some kind. Maybe she was eating more sweets, giving gifts to her friends, and generally being so darned happy the people around her couldn't help but be happy right along with her. Twilight…

ah, twilight. If I knew her, she'd be nose deep in a book right about now, if she had any say in the matter. Learnin about something ah'd barely ever heard of, if the past is any teacher; something about magic, or how the universe turns, or something confusing like that. Ah'm not a stupid pony, but ah just don't understand that magic mess. Ah suppose it's a good thing I was born an earth pony, earth is what ah'm good at. Twilight, she was good at just about everything she put her mind to, though. Twi, she was reliable, intelligent, fun to be around, she was that nice calming shade of purple ah'd always liked… not that that had anything to do with anything. She could be a bit high strung, ah admit, but it was something else i liked about her.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and headed back to the barn to unload my apple buckets, which were getting pretty full. I wouldn't need to walk the whole way if Twi were here, though. She'd just float em on back to the barn, quick and easy as can be, while chattin up a storm like is was no big deal, maybe she'd be calming down fluttershy, or maybe chastisin' rainbow for taking some kind of short cut. she always had been a straightforward pony, if she'd had a problem with you she'd tell you about it. well, most of the time. but that kind of no-nonsense attitude had always appealed to ponies like me.

Ponies _like_ me, but not me, that is, I thought to myself with a chagrined sort of smile as I dumped mah apples and trotted back to the next tree in the acre. Ah couldn't let myself like twi like that, ah just couldn't. Ah'd never have a chance with a pony like her, she's too smart, too well connected, too high headed to like an ol' work horse like me, not in that way. But ah could be Twi's friend. I could be there when she needed me, ah could calm her down when she got too stressed, ah could help her with her studies whenever she needed it… ah could certainly do that, and that'd have to do. Plant the hooves, rear up and buck, gather the apples, move to the next tree. Eeyep, a routine like this would be boring, if I didn't have ponies like that to occupy mah thoughts…

…

so that's applejack, a fun little piece to write. I hope I did her accent right, and I hope you enjoyed it! Review it, tell me what I did wrong, what I could have done better, maybe ideas for the next one, your favorite pairing on this show or any of the things I mentioned; heck, just talk to me.


End file.
